okkervil_riverfandomcom_it-20200213-history
Okkervil River
Gli Okkervil River si sono formati nel 1998 ad Austin, Texas, e prendono il loro nome da un racconto di Tat'jana Tolstaja. Con il loro secondo EP, Stars Too Small to Use, si guadagnano un esibizione al festival South by Southwest, ''dove poco dopo firmeranno con la casa discografica indie rock Jagjaguwar, con la quale rilasceranno la maggior parte dei loro album ed alcuni EP. Da qui in poi gli Okkervil River avranno sempre maggior successo fino all'album che li consacrerà, Black Sheep Boy.'' Concluso un periodo di tour per Black Sheep Boy, ''viene rilasciato l'album ''The Stage Names, il quarto della band, che vende 10,000 copie nella prima settimana di rilascio negli Stati Uniti. Il gruppo rilascia anche uno speciale album live chiamato Golden Opportunities Mixtape. In seguito, nel 9 Settembre 2008, esce l'album'' The Stand Ins, sponsorizzato con delle cover di alcune canzoni dell'album condivise su youtube da persone che hanno conosciuto.1 Nel 10 Maggio 2011 viene rilasciato in sesto album, ''I Am Very Far, che raggiunge la posizione n°32 nella Billboard 200. Successivamente esce il loro settimo e, al momento, ultimo album,'' Silver Gymnasium il 3 Settembre 2013, che raggiunge la posizione n°66 della Billboard 200. Biografia 'Formazione' Formatisi nel 1998 ad Austin, in Texas, Gli Okkervil River trovano una via di mezzo tra l'indie rock ed il folk rock, incentrandosi un po' più sul primo genere. Il frontman Will Sheff e il batterista Seth Warren si conobbero per la prima volta alle scuole superiori di Meriden, New Hampshire, città che poi lasceranno per frequentare college diversi.2 I due in seguito si riunirono diversi anni dopo ad Austin dove hanno messo insieme gli Okkervil River insieme al bassista e mandolinista Zachary Thomas. Il loro primo concerto fu allo ''Steamboat ad Austin l'11 gennaio 1999.3 Il gruppo ha inciso diversi EPs come un trio, tra cui'' Stars Too Small to Use '' (2000) prima di conoscere Jonathan Meiburg in un bar locale. Meiburg presto si unì alla band e gli Okkervil River fecero la loro prima grande apprazione al'' festival SXSW'' nel marzo 2000. 'Bedroom EP e Stars Too Small to Use' Nel 1998, il gruppo rilasciò il suo primo disco, Bedroom EP. Nel corso di due weekend nell'estate del 1999, registrarono un album autoprodotto composto da sette canzoni intitolato Stars Too Small to Use, col tecnico di registrazione Jeff Hoskins. Incontrarono Jonathan Meiburg ad un concerto con la sua band Whu Gnu al Waterloo Brewing Company il 3 dicembre 1999. Meiburg in seguito si unì al gruppo suonando la fisarmonica e più tardi il piano e l'organo. Grazie all'album il gruppo venne ammesso nel 2000 al festival musicale South by Southwest (SXSW). Il primo articolo importante che parlava di loro fu una recensione della loro performance al festival comparso sull'Austin Chronicle del 3 marzo 2000.4 'Don't Fall in Love With Everyone You See e Down The River of Golden Dreams' Il 18 marzo del 2000 il gruppo incontrò il tecnico di registrazione e produttore'' Brian Beattie'' durante la loro performance allo SXSW ed insieme accettarono di fare un disco insieme. Passarono la gran parte di quell'anno lavorando su Don't Fall in Love with Everyone You See. Warren partì per Berkeley nel dicembre dello stesso anno e venne rimpiazzato alla batteria da Mark Pedini. Gli Okkervil River furono contattati dall'etichetta discografica Jagjaguwar, ''con cui pubblicheranno i vari album ed EP fino al 2011, che aveva sede a Bloomington, in Indiana, che mise sotto contratto il gruppo e pubblicò il disco il 22 gennaio 2002. Un anno dopo la band si spostò a San Francisco e si riunì a Warren per incidere il loro terzo album al Tiny Telephone con il tecnico Scott Solter'' alla console, l'album Down the River of Golden Dreams che uscì il 2 settembre 2003. Nel 2003, Pedini lasciò la band per portare avanti il suo lavoro di grafico, lasciando gli Okkervil River senza un batterista per l'SXSW di quell'anno. Invitarono così Travis Nelsen, fresco di un tour alla batteria con gli Swearing at Motorists dell'etichetta Secretly Canadian, per suonare con loro, che divenne il batterista a tempo pieno della band. L'anno seguente, in occasione di un lungo tour, il gruppo aggiunse un quinto membro, il tastierista e chitarrista di chitarra lap-steel Howard Draper. 'Black Sheep Boy, The Stage Names e The Stand Ins' Nell'agosto del 2004, la band registrò ancora una volta con Beattie, dando i ritocchi finali sul loro vero e proprio terzo album, Black Sheep Boy a novembre che venne pubblicato il 5 aprile 2005. Conseguentemente al buon successo dell'album, gli Okkervil River fecero uscire un EP intitolato Black Sheep Boy Appendix il 22 novembre 2005. Questa fu la prima registrazione fatta con Draper, il tastierista Scott Brackett, il chitarrista'' Brian Cassidy'', e il bassista del tour Pat Pestorius,che alla fine rimpiazzò Zachary Thomas nel gruppo. Il 17 aprile 2006 gli Okkervil River firmarono con la Virgin/EMI in Europa. La casa discografica ripubblicò Black Sheep Boy e il seguente Black Sheep Boy Appendix come un doppio disco il 28 aprile 2006. Jagjaguwar alla fine, dopo una causa legale, ha pubblicato la Definitive Edition con canzoni e video extra.5 '' '' The Stage Names, il loro quarto album in studio (prodotto ancora una volta da Beattie), è stato pubblicato il 7 agosto 2007. Il disco è stato realizzato dalla stessa formazione che era andata in tour con Black Sheep Boy e Black Sheep Boy Appendix, con Cassidy ''che sostituisce ''Draper ''che si era intanto unito agli Shearwater. L'album ha ricevuto ottime recensioni da parte della critica6 ed ha debuttato al numero 62 nella Billboard 200 con 10.000 copie vendute nella prima settimana di vendita.7 Gli Okkervil River avevano in previsione di pubblicare un'appendice consistente di materiale non incluso in ''The Stage Names. Il 12 dicembre 2007 hanno reso disponibile attraverso il loro sito web un mixtape di nove canzoni dal titolo Golden Opportunities Mixtape.8 Nel 9 Settembre 2008 esce un loro nuovo album, The Stand Ins,9 dove il gruppo rielabora i temi apparsi sul precedente lavoro The Stage Names. L'album raggiunge la posizione n°42 della Billboard 200 con 11,000 copie nella prima settimana.10 Nel 2008 il chitarrista Brian Cassidy si dismise dalla band come come membro a tempo pieno e venne temporaneamente sostituito da Charles Bissel, dei The Wrens, per i loro tour primaverili ed estivi.11 Bissel venne poi sostituito da Lauren Gurgiolo, cantante e compositrice dei The Dialtones di Austin. Dopo essersi esibiti nel David Letterman Show ''ad inizio 2009, rilasciano il singolo Pop Lie'' con i b-side'' Millionaire'' e Pop Lie (One Man Band Version). Nel 2010 il gruppo collabora con Roky Ericson, il famoso eroe di culto della psichedelia americana. Il risultato è raccolto nell'album True Love Cast Out All Evil. '' 'I Am Very Far e Silver Gymnasium Per il successivo lavoro Sheff decide di ritornare nella terra natia, il New Hampshire. L'album'' I Am Very Far'' esce nel 2011.12 Per promuovere la vendita dell'album, la band fece un'' tour nel 2011 con i Titus Andronicus'', ''J'ulianna Barwick'', i Future Islands ed i NewVillager.13 Nel 2013 è uscito The Silver Gymnasium, prodotto da John Agnello, album che si ispira all'infanzia e alla città di Sheff.14 Altri progetti Shearwater Articolo principale: Shearwater Nel 2001, Meiburg ''e ''Sheff ''hanno fondato una seconda band nota come '''Shearwater'. In origine questo gruppo fu solo uno sbocco per le canzoni di Meiburg e qualche composizione di Sheff che non si adattavano al "modello" Okkervil, ma in seguito gli Shearwater si sono evoluti gradualmente in una band autonoma. La band rilascia l'album Palo Santo ''il 9 Maggio 2006. L'album (che non include Sheff come cantante, ma sarà comunque incluso il suo input musicale) svelerà le doti di Meiburg, che riceverà un grande successo di critica. Performance famose *Il 30 aprile 2007, la band ha suonato alla grande apertura dell' Highline Balloon di New York sotto richiesta del fan degli Okkervil River' Lou Reed', che supervisionava lo show. *Il 14 luglio 2007, la band ha suonato al ''Capitol Center for the Arts a Concord, NH. Questa è stata la prima volta in cui Will Sheff ha suonato live nel New Hampshire, stato in cui la band si è formata in origine. *Il 28 agosto 2007, la band ha eseguito Our Life Is Not a Movie or Maybe al Late Night with Conan O'Brien della NBC. Formazione 'Formazione attuale' *Will Sheff - voce, chitarra ''e ''armonica *Brian Cassidy - steel guitar e mandolino ''(membro non-touring) *Justin Sherburn - ''lap steel guitar e tastiera *Lauren Gurgiolo - chitarra elettrica e mandolino *Robi Gonzalez - batteria *Michael St. Clair - seconda voce, basso, tromba, trombone, tastiere, violino, percussioni ''e ''chitarra 'Formazione iniziale' *Will Sheff - voce ''e ''chitarra *Zachary Thomas - basso ''e ''mandolino *Seth Warren - batteria 'Ex-componenti' *Cully Simington -'' batteria'' *Patrick Pestorius - basso ''e ''seconda voce *Jonathan Meiburg - tastiera, fisarmonica, banjo, chitarra elettrica e voce *Travis Nelsen - batteria *Mark Pedini - batteria *Scott Brackett - cornetta ''e ''tastiera *Howard Draper - basso,'' lap steel guitar'' e tastiera *Chris Heinrich - chitarra ''(solo nei tour) Discografia 'Album' *'2002 '- ''Don't Fall in Love With Everyone You See *'2003 '-''' Down The River of Golden Dreams *'2005 '- Black Sheep Boy *'2007 '- The Stage Names '' - n°62 US *'2008 '- ''The Stand Ins '' - n°42 US, n° 57 SWE *'2011 '- ''I Am Very Far - n°32 US, n°66 UK *'2013 '- Silver Gymnasium '' - n°66 US 'Split Album *'2003 '-[[ Julie Doiron/Okkervil River| Julie Doiron/Okkervil River]] - split con'' Julie Doiron'' *'2004 '-[[ Sham Wedding/Hoax Funeral | Sham Wedding/Hoax Funeral]] - split con Shearwater 'EP' *'1998 '-[[ Bedroom EP| Bedroom EP]] *'1999 '-[[ Stars Too Small to Use| Stars Too Small to Use]] *'2004 '-'' Sleep And Wake-Up Songs'' *'2005 '-'' Black Sheep Boy Appendix'' *'2006 '-'' Overboard & Down '' (Solo in Australia) 'Singoli' Nota: 7"-12" si riferiscono al diametro in pollici della versione in vinile *'1999 '"The Velocity of Saul at the Time of His Conversion" – CD single *'2000 '"Kansas City Single" – CD single *'2002 '"Split single with South San Gabriel" – 7” *'2005 '"For Real (There's Nothing Quite Like the Blinding Light)"' - CD *'2006 '"The President's Dead"' - 12” *'2007 '"Our Life Is Not a Movie or Maybe" -12” *'2008 '"Lost Coastlines" - Jagjaguwar, 12” *'2009' "Pop Lie" b/w "Millionaire" - CD *'2011 '"Mermaid" b/w "Walked Out on a Line"- 12" - vinyl/digital *'2011 '"Wake and Be Fine" b/w "Weave Room Blues" - 7" - vinyl/digital *'2011 '"Rider" b/w "I Guess We Lost," - 7" - vinyl/digital *'2011 '"Your Past Life As a Blast" b/w "Gold Faces," - 7" - vinyl/digital *'2013 '"It Was My Season" - digitale *'2013 '"Down Down The Deep River" - digitale *'2014 '"On A Balcony" - digitale *'2014 '"Where The Spirit Left Us" - digitale 'Contributi per compilation' *'1999 '"Omie Wise" (Live) - Aural Fixation: Local Live Vol. 5 *'2002 '"Disfigured Cowboy" - Comes With A Smile CD *'2003 '"Riot Act" -'' Glurp / Almost You: The Songs of Elvis Costello'' *'2004 '"My Bad Days (Live)" -'' Comes With A Smile CD'' *'2005 '"Nancy (Live)" -'' I Eat Records / Appetizers & Leftovers'' *'2005 '"Your Other Man" -'' Summersteps Records / A Second Tribute To Jandek: Down In A Mirror'' *'2005 '"Westfall (Live)" -'' Workplay / Workplay Live'' 'Album Live' *'2004 '- Live at Schubas 05/09/2004 - Schubas eMusic *'2005 '- Live at Schubas 05/13/2005 - Schubas eMusic 'Altro' *'2006 '- Black Sheep Boy (Definitive Edition) - Album doppio di Black Sheep Boy e Black Sheep Boy Appendix (Europa e Stati Uniti) *'2007 '-'' Golden Opportunities Mixtape '' - Una raccolta di otto cover e di una canzone originale pubblicata sul sito web della band *'2010 '- True Love Cast Out All Evil - supporto a Roky Ericson (ANTI-) *'2011 '- ''Golden Opportunities 2 '' - contiene quattro cover e una canzone tradizionale. Rilasciato tramite il sito web del gruppo Note 1. ^ "Kanaal van OkkervilRiver ". YouTube. 2. ^ "Okkervil River| Biography " AllMusic. 3. ^ "Okkervil River: The New Sincerity - Music ". The Austin Chronicle. 4. ^ The Austin Chronicle: Music: Okkervil River: The New Sincerity 5. ^ JAG120 Okkervil River - Black Sheep Boy (Definitive Edition) 6. ^ "The Stage Names ". Metacritic. 7. ^ "After Five-Year Absence, UGK Scores First No. 1 Album ". Billboard.com. 8. ^ "New Music: Okkervil River: Golden Opportunities Mixtape [MP3] ". Pitchfork. 9. ^ "New Okkervil River Album Due in September ". Paul Thompson (22-05-2008). Pitchfork Media. 10. "Metallica Scores Fifth Straight No. 1 Album ". Billboard.com^ 11. ^ "Pitchfork: The Wrens' Charles Bissell Joins Okkervil River ". Pitchfork Media. 12. ^ "Okkervil River's Will Sheff Talks New Album I Am Very Far, Shares New Non-LP Track "Mermaid" . Pitchfork Media. 13. ^ "Okkervil River Tour With Titus Andronicus | News ". Pitchfork. 14. ^ Interview Magazine Categoria:Okkervil River Categoria:Cronologia Band